Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an antistatic film containing a π-conjugated conductive polymer.
Description of Related Art
As films which are used when packing electronic components, antistatic films are widely used to prevent the generation of static electricity which causes the breakdown of the electronic components. Antistatic films may also be used as packaging films for food or the like in order to prevent the appearance of food or the like from being spoiled by dust adhering to the packaging films.
For example, a method of providing an antistatic layer containing a surfactant on at least one surface of a film base is known to provide an antistatic film. However, the antistatic property of the antistatic layer containing a surfactant has a dependence on humidity.
Accordingly, a method of manufacturing an antistatic film is proposed, including providing an antistatic layer containing a π-conjugated conductive polymer and a polyanion on at least one surface of a film base and stretching the film if necessary (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-038002 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-282941 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-179809 (Patent Document 3), and Japanese Patent No. 3299616 (Patent Document 4)).